Lord Of Illusions The Beginning
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Events during the 13 years that Dorothea and Swann were together and in love.
1. Love within each other

"Now what?"

The five of them gathered around Nix's body.

"We bury him so deep, nobody will ever find him."

Swann glanced down at the monster that used to serve as his master. A million different thoughts went through his exhausted body before the young girl beside him began to softy cry. Looking over, Swann's arm went around her thin shaking body and drew her in close. Trying his best to sooth her, he gulped. Here he was nineteen years old and he had gone against everything he had ever learned. He prayed it was finally over, but deep down inside he knew better. Looking at the girl he had saved he made a promise to himself that he would always protect her from this day onward.

That was a promise he kept till the day he died, nearly thirteen years later.

It was nearly unset by the time they buried Nix's body deep into the desert. Parting ways, he said goodbye to his friends and then loaded back into his car. The girl sleeping in the passenger seat. Starting the engine he glanced at the desert land and felt uneasy. He hoped all the evil that Nix carried inside him was now buried deep in the ground. Turning the car around he began speeding down one of the back highways. His eyes focused on the road. Finally the girl stirred and for a second looked scared, as though she was still caught in that awful nightmare. Swann glanced over before the girl sat up straight and looked out at the vast desert before them.

"Is it…over?"

"Yes."

Swann softy said.

The girl then turned towards him.

"I'm Dorothea…"

She offered her hand. Swann was a little taken back by this but took one hand off the wheel and shook it. He was suspired but how much bigger his hand was then hers.

"Philip…Philip Swann."

Dorothea's eyes lowered.

"Thank you…"

Swann looked over before slowly nodding.

The two didn't say anything for awhile until finally Swann cleared his throat. He had somewhat of a plan waiting for him in Nevada, but he didn't know how things would work out. There was still risk all around them and he was now more scared then ever. Even though he had taken down Nix, he felt as though he was still around them…waiting to kill.

"Do you umm, do you have any family?"

Dorothea slowly shook her head.

"I'm an orphan, I've been sent to different foster homes in the last couple of years."

Swann nodded. He really had no idea what to do. He knew he couldn't take her with him.

"What about you, any family?"

Thinking for a second, he remembered his days on the streets before Nix found him. In fact Nix was the closest thing he ever came to having a father.

Swann shook his head.

"No…"

Swann tightened his grip on the steering wheel before Dorothea looked right at him.

"Philip?"

He looked over at her.

"Please don't make me leave, I like it here with you."

"Dorothea…you hardly know me."

"I know you were the only one who cared enough to save me."

"But the things you saw, I mean I used to follow Nix!"

"But not anymore, please…I feel safe with you."

Her tiny hand reached over and touched his arm. Swann glanced over before shaking his head.

"You belong with a family, people who can take care of you."

Dorothea shook her head.

"Please, even if it's only for a week…just let me stay, I'm scared Philip."

Swann glanced over again before sighing.

Dorothea watched him for awhile before faintly smiling.

"You have really pretty eyes."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, I never saw a shade of blue like that before."

Swann saw his reflection in the rearview mirror for a moment and then shook it off.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No really, their beautiful."

Swann let out a nervous laugh before Dorothea looked straight ahead.

"Where are we heading?"

"Nevada, I have a friend there named Valentine, he knew about Nix."

"Is he going to help you out?"

"I hope so, we've been tossing around a few ideas…"

"To use your power?"

Swann looked over suspired.

"How did you…"

"I overheard Butterfield and Nix talking, is it true?"

Swann shrugged.

"I can do a couple of things…"

"Magic?"

Swann nodded.

"Nothing to be proud of, but something to maybe start a few life with."

"Not a lot of people know it's for real, do they?"

Swann nodded.

"I promise I won't get in the way…maybe I can help."

Swann looked over at Dorothea and faintly smiled again. He knew now he couldn't leave her someplace. Something about her beautiful young looking face made him feel welcome. Driving forward she felt her eyes on him the entire time.

After a few hours, right when night had finally settled, Swann pulled over on the side of the empty road.

"Before we look for a motel to hold up in, I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah me to."

Both got out and Swann went behind the car while Dorothea went in front. Swann turned his back and unzipped his jeans before holding himself. Going, he sighed and looked around at the dim lit sky. Stars sparkled from above. Thinking at the unknown future, everything made him scared. He really had no idea what he was doing.

Finishing, he shook himself before he heard crunching of footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around Dorothea stood in front of him. Her eyes fixed and her eyebrow raised.

"So that's what guys have?"

Swann's eyes widened before he turned around and quickly zipped himself up.

"Jesus!"

He heard Dorothea giggle before he turned around, embarrassed and a little shocked.

"You can't do that!"

Dorothea kept laughing before she got back in the car. Swann felt his heart race before he tried to ignore the stupid erection he was getting. Getting in the driver's seat and driving ahead into the darkness, Dorothea controlled her giggles before looking at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Rolling his eyes, Swann had no idea how he was ever going to do this.

Within an hour they found a motel. Swann tried to decide if they should get separate rooms or not. Finally he decided it would be safer if he got a room with two beds. Paying at the front desk, Dorothea came in with two sodas in her hand. He had asked earlier if she was hungry or wanted to stop. She said no, she just wanted something to drink and to have a nice shower.

"Have a good night you and your daughter."

The clerk yelled as they walked out, Dorothea began to laugh as Swann rolled his eyes again and took his coke.

Inside the room it was simple. Dorothea jumped on one of the beds before asking if she could shower. Swann said sure and opened up his duffle bag and pulled out a shirt of his.

"You can sleep in this, must be long enough."

Dorothea thanked him while Swann sat back feeling the weight of everything crush down on him. He knew it was over, but he still felt more uneasy then ever. He glanced at the clock and decided to call Valentine in the morning.

About fifteen minutes later, Dorothea walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around her. Swann glanced up from his bed before she took a seat on hers and used her fingers to brush back her slicked wet hair. Looking over at Swann she smiled. Swann quickly looked away.

A little before twelve, Dorothea was dressed in Swann's shirt that went down to her knees. She was now sitting on Swann's bed with him and watching the news. No word of anything from the desert. Dorothea had her head rested against Swann.

"Do you think their going to come after us?"

Dorothea asked.

Swann shook his head.

"I don't think they will…"

"So It's really all over?

"I hope…"

Just then Dorothea lifted her head, only a few inches away from Swann's face.

"Can you fly?"

Swann smiled.

"I can float in the air for a little while, that's it."

"Show me…"

"What?"

"Come on, I'll be your test audience in case you'll ever make it big."

Swann laughed.

"Yeah right…"

"Come on."

Swann slipped off from the bed and shook back. Dorothea sat up smiling as Swann tried to focus. Closing his eyes he felt his feet lift from the carpet and go mid-air, only a few feet up. Opening his eyes he smiled down at Dorothea who was completely speechless. Slowly lowering himself he smiled. Dorothea crawled over on the bed and stood up on her knees, nearly being eye level to him. Dorothea looked him over, her eyes wide as though she couldn't believe it.

"That was amazing!"

Swann laughed and without thinking he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long until Dorothea pulled away. Swann right away felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…"

He tried to look away before Dorothea placed her soft hands on each side of his face. Both locked eyes before she leaned in and kissed him again. Their mouths slowly opening and closing. Moaning through the kiss, Dorothea pulled on Swann's face and made him lower himself on top of her on the bed. Laying underneath, Dorothea held onto Swann as he kissed her deeper.

Then…

She looked at him and then looked down, half suspired.

"Did I make that happen?"

"Listen Dorothea, maybe we shouldn't…I mean your only…"

"Shhh…"

As Dorothea kissed him again, he knew she wasn't a child. She was something that would give him hope. He knew he loved her and would always protect her. He would do anything to give her the life she deserved. He didn't care any longer. Holding onto her as she unbuttoned his shirt, he felt her small undeveloped body and groaned in pleasure. Never before had he felt something like this.

They undressed together before Swann's sparking blue eyes locked with Dorothea.

"You sure?"

Dorothea looked nervous but slowly nodded.

There Swann positioned himself before taking in a deep breath, putting himself into her she gasped and snapped her eyes out in pain before he settled in. After a few seconds he began to slowly move in her thin frame. Gritting his teeth before she cried out. The sex didn't last long and when Swann rolled off her he thought he had done something wrong. Dorothea laid still for a few moments before he reached over…

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…"

She shook her head, wiping a few tears away.

"No, it's not that…it's just, this was my first time…"

"I'm sorry…"

He gathered her up in his arms, her naked skin pressed up against his as he tenderly kissed her forehead. Dorothea smiled.

"What I meant was…it was amazing, thank you."

Swann smiled before kissing her and holding her tightly in his arms. There she asked if they could try again. This time it didn't feel as awkward. After a few thrusts he started a steady pace as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. After a few moments he moaned loudly and climaxed. Holding her, he kissed her naked shoulder blades and couldn't believe he had fallen in love so fast.

Here he was nineteen, and she was twelve.

Laying naked together, curled up in the small motel bed. Dorothea kissed his bare chest before nuzzling in beside him and falling asleep. Swann knew this had taken a lot out of her. Holding onto her, he slowly shut his eyes and slept.

Swann woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. Squinting from the sunlight that was drifting in through the curtains, he looked over and saw the other side of the bed empty and unmade. Looking around the small motel room he saw the bathroom door was open, but no Dorothea. Right away panic jumped inside his heart. What if Nix's people did follow them? What if she had been kidnapped? What if she decided to sneak out after he fell asleep because of what they had done? What if she had second thoughts and decided to leave him. All of these thoughts jumped at him all at once. His weak heart pounding, he quickly slid out of bed and grabbed his pair of jeans that were crumbled up into a ball on the floor. Pulling them on he rushed out and looked around at the dusty empty parking-lot. It was still early and the sun was just starting to peek over the hills. The sky a beautiful pinkish yellow. Taking a deep breath he then saw Dorothea, redressed and sitting on the hood of his car. Watching the last remains of the sun finally peak up and settle in the sky. Taking a deep breath he shuffled over to her in bare feet.

"Dorothea?"

She turns, her beautiful dirty blond hair blowing in her young clean face. She smiles at him as he races over, putting his hands on her arms, nearly shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, sorry I didn't want to wake you…pretty huh?"

Dorothea motioned towards the sky before Swann looked over and saw it. It truly was beautiful. Dorothea then looked over at him, giggling.

"Are you okay?"

Swann locked eyes with her before faintly smiling. Dorothea reached up brushing his hair away before smiling.

"You look real nice in the sun."

Swann laughed.

"Yeah, so do you."

Laying her head on his chest as his arms tightened around her, the two of them watched the sun slowly rise together.

"I love you Philip."

"And I love you Dorothea…"


	2. Under the star lit sky

"So these are the sketches and ideas Valentine and I discussed earlier this month."

Swann slid over the file he had been carrying around with him for the last few weeks. Dorothea opened the folder with her free hand while the other one raised her coke can and took a sip. It was nearly a week after everything had happened. Swann and Dorothea were driving towards Nevada. All ready Swann had used payphones to speak with his friend Valentine. He told Dorothea it was only the matter of perhaps another day before they would finally get there. The last couple of days had been pleasant. Swann never before in his entire life had felt this way. Even though he was scared about the future and what he had just done to his former mentor. But every time he looked up and saw Dorothea's beautiful face his heart raced and his stomach twisted up. He felt speechless at times, nervous and shy. He knew he was falling for her, even though he knew it was wrong. Just something about her made him wake up every morning, holding her in his arms and thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. But still he knew they had been through a lot. Anything could happen. She was just a child now, what if in a couple of years she grew tired of him. Forgot about everything they shared and grew up. What if he wasn't right for her and couldn't protect her. All of these things scared him, but he knew he had to try. Dorothea was his second chance to really prove something of himself and move on.

They had stopped at a picnic area right on the outskirts of the city and found a table to eat lunch at and sit in the shade. The entire desert looked beautiful on his clear blue day.

Swann picked at his foot smiling as Dorothea looked through the papers. Finally she looked up.

"Isn't this dangerous, attracting so much attention to you…what if Nix's people decide to come after you?"

Swann shook his head.

"The second Nix died, so didn't his people's strength, I wouldn't worry that much about them."

"But what about your magic, what if some of this rigs don't work, what if somebody finds out it's for real."

"I won't ever call it magic, it's just an illusion, and their going to be like everyone else, paying top dollar to see the impossible happen."

Dorothea slowed nodded before closing the folder.

"You think it's going to work?"

"Valentine is a smart man, we'll figure something out."

"You know, I've seen people on TV do this stuff, once a guy named David Copperfield…"

Swann dryly laughed.

"I've heard about him, in fact there's a ton of guys like him who perform all over the world, claming it magic."

"Magicians?"

"Right, nowadays most of them are fakes, performers who have equipment, mirrors, and doubles to make it look like magic, but it isn't real."

"But your is?"

Swann nodded.

"There's a lot of people like me out there, some even more powerful, people like us have been around for years…"

"Are they taught their powers like you, or born like that."

"I really don't know, I was taught mine but it takes most of your strength away…and only people like Nix have the power to teach it." "But yes, I but there were different kids, I mean what about all those stories of monsters, witches, and warlocks?"

Dorothea slid the folder over to him

"Well scary stories like that should be left in the past, I think you turned something awful into something good, and I think this is only the start of things you'll be able to do."

"So you think it's a good plan."

Dorothea smiled.

"Yes, I think it will be."

Swann reached over, softly brushing back her hair from her face.

"You know, you don't even act twelve at all."

Dorothea blushed.

"No, I act like a ten year old."

Smiling, Swann leaned over the table and softly kissed her.

Once they were back in the car, Swann drove forward with one hand on the wheel. His other arm was stretched out and put around Dorothea as she laid against him. They were making good time and Swann was really looking forward to starting this idea he had been thinking of. Glancing down at Dorothea he smiled, here they were together, alive and happy.

That night they pulled the car over the side of the road and decided to sleep underneath the stars. Dorothea pulled Swann onto her in the small backseat and watched as the windows fogged up from their heavy breathing. Swann nuzzled into her neck and began to softly suck down. Dorothea moaned before Swann moved her leg up against the back of the front seat.

"Move your other leg…"

Dorothea shifted her back down against the leather seat as Swann worked off his belt buckle. Kissing her he pulled his jeans down before slowly moving up her small sun dress. Within seconds he entered her making her gasp out. Taking a deep breath, Swann held onto her sides and moved himself in deeper before she snapped her eyes closed and opened her mouth to gasp again. Swann muffled it with his mouth as he deeply kissed her and began to thrust. Dorothea looked him straight in the eye before he began pumping into her small body. After a few moments she cried as Swann stiffened and came. Trying to control his breathing, Swann quickly pulled himself out of her and sat up. Dorothea had been getting better and seemed very interested in the act of sex now. In fact, Swann never felt this way before. Anytime he was with Dorothea, they love making and low and with ease. Not like a few women in Nix's cult who were violent and seemed only turned on by sexual motives. Being with Swann, he felt more alive then he ever was. He enjoyed making love to her. Something about how innocent she looked whenever he held her made him feel as though he had done something right.

Still catching his breath, Swann pushed back his hair before Dorothea crawled over to him and softly began kissing up his chest. Smiling, Swann kissed her before Dorothea let her entire sundress drop around her. Swann looked her up and down before taking her closer and kissing her as hard as he could. Then, his hands on her chest, feeling her with every bit of emotion he had, she looked down at his penis. Smiling he looked at him.

"Can I touch it?"

Swann shrugged before Dorothea's hands went around it, right away Swann controlled himself from coming. Dorothea smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Slowly his hands drew her closer so she was sitting on his lap. Helping her move, he made sure she was right above him before he slowly got her to sit down. Hissing out, Dorothea took a second to get comfortable before letting out a sign of relief and softly laughing. Swann took her by the shoulders and began to thrust upwards. Dorothea seemed caught off guard as her eyes widened and she let in a quick snatch of breath. Swann leaned his head back and thrusted as hard as he could as she slowly began moving up and down. After a few minutes Dorothea cried out and collapsed on his chest. Softly kissing him, her hands ran through his hair.

"I love you Philip, more then you'll ever know…"

Swann wrapped his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

A few minutes later both got out of the car for some fresh air. Dorothea went further down the hill in the desert to use the bathroom behind some bushes. Swann meanwhile had only jeans on and paced back and forth. Stretching his back and looking up at the night sky. Finally Dorothea came out and waved over to him.

Crickets chirped in the background.

"Philip, come see!"

Swann smiled before walking down the steep dirt hill and seeing a clearing. There a small lake was. Clay rocks surrounded it as the stars sparked down on the surface. Dorothea was all ready undressing and going in.

"Come in, the water is so warm!"

"Dorothea hold on!"

Swann quickly got down to the shore, it was a small lake but looked pretty refreshing this warm heated night. Laughing as she swam out, splashing water…Swann began to smile and undress. Within seconds he was in the cool water, ducking down his entire body felt ten times better and cooled off. Reaching Dorothea she playfully splashed him before both threw back their hair and laughed. Swann swam closer and felt her naked body against his in the water. Laughing the two held onto each other and kissed until Swann looked straight in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Dorothea looked suspired.

"What?"

"I know this is sudden, and a lot of happed…and there's a million reasons it's wrong with you being so young, but I've never felt this way before and…"

Dorothea cut him off before kissing him. Pulling away she laughed.

"But it won't be legal."

Swann rolled his eyes.

"Who cares?" "When your eighteen we'll really do it."

Dorothea smiled.

"Yes."

Swann laughed before kissing her and keeping the two above surface. Dorothea smiled looking straight in his eyes before Swann bit his bottom lip.

"I promise, as soon as I can afford it I'll get you a ring, I'll get you everything you ever wanted."

"Philip, all I want is you."

"Are you sure?"

Dorothea giggled.

"Will you be my husband?"

Swann smiled.

"Of course…"

"Then we're married…"

Swan laughed before kissing her again. The two swam underneath the stars and loving each other until the sun slowly came up the next day.


	3. Dreams coming true

Dorothea stood behind Swann shyly as he hugged his old friend. Valentine was a thirty-something year old who had also left Nix's ways nearly a year ago. He and Swann had remained friends over time and planned whatever was going to happen after Nix was destroyed. Dorothea held onto Swann's side, right behind him as she dropped her eyes. Finally Swann turned and smiled before revealing her to Valentine.

"And this is my wife Dorothea."

Valentine looked suspired before Swann laughed.

"It's a long story."

On Valentine's ranch, the two men sat on the back deck drinking beer while Dorothea swam in the pool. Valentine had saved most of his money and finally invested all his accounts after he left the cult. He was a smart thinking man and had all ready joined together with Swann on their plan to make him into a magician. He was putting the money up front and explained it would be a good struggle, but he thought it was the best thing to do after everything had happened. Now they were just going to rely on Swann's magic to help them out. Swann drank the last of his beer and finished the story. Valentine looked amazed at the story and how Nix had finally fallen. Now he glanced over at Dorothea.

"Your wife?"

Swann smiled before shaking his head.

"I love her Valentine, never thought I would say it."

"But she's just a child, you don't know what your thinking…"

"She's more then that…I think there was a reason I saved her."

"Don't be a fool Philip."

"I'm not, I swear I'll take care of her and make sure nothing happens as long as I'm alive, I hope you'll respect that."

Valentine gave a very uneasy look before shaking his head. Opening the file the two began talking about their booked gig in the city.

_Five months later._

"That was Philip Swann everyone, give him a big hand!"

The audience began going wild as Swann ran off stage. Dressed in leather pants and an open white shirt he laughed before going into the wings where his manager stood giving the thumbs up.

"You've just been booked in LA my good man, then New York."

Swann looked stunned.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, looks like your going to be getting some pretty big contacts, you all ready have three interviews in the morning!" "Your going to be the next big thing kid, just mark my words!"

Swann smiled before high fiving with Valentine who looked just as happy.

"Did you hear that?"

"You were great, few things to work out in the act but it looks real good."

Swann laughed before looking over at Dorothea who stood there clapping. Rushing over he lifted her up as she giggled and kissed her.

"Hear that babe?"

"You were amazing!"

Swann laughed holding her as tight as he could.

"Are dreams are really coming true!"

The last five months had been a lot of work. The three of them stayed at Valentine's ranch while he booked gigs and shows in Vegas. Slowly he started working at night clubs and then theaters. Tickets began selling out and word traveled fast. Dorothea came every night and watched his shows from either the wings or the front row. The look of excitement as Swann amazed the audience with his talent and tricks. These were happy times, as much as Swann worked. He never felt so happy in his entire life. And there was Dorothea, right by his side.

"I got something to give you."

"What?"

There Swan took out a beautiful crystal rock ring. Dorothea's eyes widened before she gasped.

"Philip!"

He slowly slid it on the finger.

"I thought this would do until the next couple of years till the wedding."

Dorothea's eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful!"

Swann held onto her and kissed before his manager walked by telling him the press wanted to talk with her. Smiling, Swann pressed his forehead against hers and laughed.


	4. What happened over time?

_8 years later._

Dorothea laid awake one night in the huge marble craved bed she shared with her husband. Laying there in the darkness of their master bedroom, she stared up at the ceiling. Finally she glanced over at Philip who slept beside her. His back facing her, she thought that perhaps he was awake to, thinking the same things she was.

The past eight years went by in a flash. Within a year of moving to Vegas, Philip was booked a contact and went on a world tour. All of it suddenly just happened and before Dorothea knew it she watched as he was thrown into the ring of fame. Soon he was known as the most famous illusionist in the entire world. People traveled from all over just to see one of Philip's shows. In the beginning Dorothea was by his side for every second of it. Watching and feeling that same proud and overwhelming sense she usually got from watching him. Time past and they moved to LA with Valentine who was Swann's right hand man. Philip bought her a beautiful mansion that they now lived in as a sixteen year old birthday present. Within that year they traveled the world, and became more in love then ever. While other girls her age were in high school, she stood beside one of the most famous men in the entire world. Smiling to herself she remembered how Philip taught her how to drive in their long driveway up the hill. How they always acted like little kids whenever they were around each other and chased though the house. How they always made move and how often Dorothea would catch herself staring at him and thinking how he was really the most amazing man in the world.

Time past and it really did seem like it was all over. Now Dorothea was living a dream lifestyle and enjoying every moment of it. Swann did everything to give her the very best.

Their wedding came on her eighteenth birthday. There they married in the desert. Dorothea remembered walking down towards him in her beautiful wedding gown as the sun set and thinking to herself that she was now a woman. No longer the poor helpless little girl Philip saved. Now she had grown into a beautiful strong woman who would always stand by his side no matter what.

She missed him whenever he was performing, and often stayed alone in her big empty house thanking God every day for giving her Philip.

But lately things seemed strange.

They received news that Jennifer had gone missing. Dorothea knew Swann was still talking to Quaid, and hid the fact that something might be happening again. Swann seemed to always be working, while she stayed alone in the mansion. She still loved her husband, but she felt as though he was always on edge. Scared of something happening.

Lately they had tried to get pregnant. 

Swann had taken a lot of time off, and it seemed like every waking second they were trying for the baby that seemed to be missing. Just today Dorothea was dead set on thinking this was finally it. The two stood in the bathroom waiting next to the pregnancy test. Swann paced back and forth before looking at the test. 

Negative.

Swann seemed more upset about the entire thing. He had been moody and spent half of the evening in his study. When Dorothea told him that maybe they should see a doctor, for a brief second she saw a scared look in his eyes. Sighing she turned over and put her arms around her husband. Lightly kissing his shoulder blade she thanked God for having such a good man love her. Laying against him she listened to him breath.

_Two years later._

Still no baby.

Dorothea was twenty-two and Swann was twenty-nine. They had gone to the doctor's and he said everything looked time. It was now up to mother nature to let things run it's course. Depressed, Dorothea never thought she would be able to give Philip children and often spent most of her time alone in the mansion.

Philip worked all the time, hardly seeing her.

He still seemed so scared.

Now the less time they spent together, the more they drifted apart. Dorothea knew he loved her, but he seemed so scared about something it was pulling them apart.

Sighing, she watched the television as Swann performed in London. Laying back she slowly sipped her drink and wished she knew what was happening to her once happy marriage.

Maybe it had been a mistake? 


	5. Magic sets us free

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea was sitting at her vanity in the master bedroom. Dressed in her plum colored silk robe, she looked down at a photograph of Philip and her. Sighing, her fingers danced across the photo remembering how young and in love they were. Now here she was, twenty-five years old and married to the most famous illusionist in the world. Sitting there, she looked back at the last thirteen years. How Philip had worked so hard to become the man he now was. How she had grown into a woman who spent most of her time alone, watching as her husband was always on the edge. Wishing so badly he would just love her like he did before.

Today in the study she learned of Quaid's death. She knew he was upset. In fact the same fear had entered her heart. What if it really wasn't over? What if Nix's people were coming back to kill them. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember the good times she had with Philip. So in love, looking at him every night as a teenager and feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Looking over her slim shoulder, she saw Swann walking in. His clothes for tonight's show laid out on the bed along next to her beautiful gown she had just bought. His hair still wet from a shower he walked over.

"I have to leave in an hour, the driver will pick you up at seven."

"As always."

Dorothea nodded before Swann studied her with his eyes, Finally he glanced over and saw the photograph she had in her hands. Walking over he looked down.

"Wow, that's an old one."

"Around the time we first met, look how happy we were…"

Her words trailed off before Swann's hands rested on her shoulders. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her neck. Dorothea stared ahead at their reflection. Tonight she would bring D'Amour to see Philip perform. Then maybe they could figure out what was going on. Feeling guilty about her attraction from him, she faintly smiled as Swann's hand reached into her robe and grabbed one of her breasts. Sighing, she leaned back against him and wished their marriage had been different.

"Your going to be late…"

Dorothea joked as Swann slowly opened her robe, revealing her naked body. Swann then kneeled down beside her and looked her straight in the eyes. Something this time was different, sad.

"You okay?"

Swann slowly nodded before taking her hand and kissing it.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Dorothea raised an eyebrow out of confusion before Swann took hold of her and strongly began to kiss her. Getting off her seat, she lowered herself on the soft white carpet and thought that this would be the first time they made love in months. Swann opened his wine colored robe and let it slip off his shoulders. Dorothea reached up, her fingernails tracing against his chest and flat stomach. After all these years, here they were. Dorothea smiled as Swann lowered himself and began kissing her. Looking up, she lightly moaned before digging herself into his shoulders. Swann began to breath harder before going into her with one single thrust. Dorothea arched her back and held onto his face as he moved inside her.

Fifteen minutes later he muffled and finished. Rolling off her, the two laid naked together side by side. Hiking himself up on his elbow, Swann gently reached over and touched her face.

His sparking blue eyes looked sad.

"I love you Dorothea."

Dorothea made a nervous laugh, he looked as though he was going someplace and never seeing her again. There the two of them got up and dressed. Right before Philip left, he leaned in kissing her. Dorothea found this funny since they hadn't done that in months.

That night she watched helpless as swords dropped on him.

A week later, she watched as the monster who started this all tore him apart for still loving her.

After it was all said and done, and he died peacefully…Dorothea knew it was finally all over. Walking out with D'Amour she felt her heart ache inside her as the sun slowly rose. She thought about everything Swann had done for her. That faking his death and fighting was just to protect her. Now he was gone. Remembering when he was just nineteen, she hugged D'Amour and softly cried.

"Flesh is a trap, that's what he used to say…flesh is a trap and magic sets us free."

A week later, Dorothea discovered she was pregnant. D'Amour asked if she wanted to go back to New York with her, The two of them could figure something out and try to start over. Dorothea agreed and left her old life behind.

One rainy afternoon, sitting in D'Amour's apartment while he was at work, she thought back at the last couple of months. Now no longer living in fear, she really had started over. Living with D'Amour in New York had changed a lot of things. Now rubbing her very pregnant stomach and feeling the baby kick, she thought of Philip. D'Amour said he would raise the baby as if it was his. But Dorothea knew always, this baby would only have one father. Wherever he was, she hoped he had forgiven her and was someplace peaceful. Still rubbing her stomach she smiled thinking about being a mother in a few months. Now she could finally be happy and live.

Looking down at her stomach she remembered Swann and how he told her once.

"Flesh is a trap, and magic sets us free."

Smiling she rubbed her stomach and laid back.


End file.
